4360 Terran Olympics
The 4360 Terran Olympics, formally the Games of the I Olympiad and commonly known as Victoria 4360, will be a major international multi-sport event celebrated in the tradition of the Terran Olympic Games, as governed by the Terran Olympic Committee (TOC). It will take place in Victoria and to a lesser extent across Selucia from TBD to TBD 4360. 8,448 athletes from 44 National Olympic Committees (NOCs) will participate. Following a bid headed by then-Praetor of Insularia Ares Zervas, Victoria was selected as the host city on February 4354 during the TOC Session, defeating bids from Kaizhou, Merenbürg, Haldor, and Skalm.[1] Victoria will become the first city to host the modern Olympic Games after two centuries without them being celebrated. The Prime Minister of the presiding country at the time was Argos Loukas, and the member of the Selucian governments with delegated responsibility for the games in Victoria was Ares Zervas, at the time serving as Olympics Minister. Construction for the Games will not involve considerable redevelopment. The main focus was a new 210-hectare Olympic Park. The Games mainly will make use of venues that already existed before the bid. Bidding process Development and preparation Venues Public transport International transport Ticketing Countdown Security Medals Environmental policy Cultural Olympiad Opening ceremony Closing ceremony The Games Participating National Olympic Committees National houses Sports •Men & Women's Ice Hockey (round robin) •Men & Women's Bandy (round robin) •Men & Women's Curling (single-elimination tournament) •Men & Women's Speed Skating (500 m, 1000m, 5000m Team Pursuit) •Men & Women's Figure Skating (Short & Long Singles, Short & Long Pairs) •Men & Women's Snowboarding (Halfpipe & Parallel Giant Slalom) •Men & Women's Downhill Skiing (Downhill & Slalom) •Men & Women's Ski Jump (Individual Normal & Team Normal) •Dogsled Racing (Single race) •Men & Women's Cross-country Skiing (30km Individual & 50km Team Pursuit) •Men & Women's Biathlon (30km Individual & 50km Team Pursuit) •Men & Women's Ski Archery (30km Individual & 50km Team Pursuit) Calendar Medal table Host nation (Selucia) Marketing Motto The official motto for the 4360 Terran Olympics is "Inspiring the future". It was chosen to highlight the organiser's commitment to inspire citizens all around Terra, and specially younger generations, to get involved in sporting events and to continue to preserve the games' legacy and sportmanship. It also refers to the renewal of the Games after a huge period without celebrating them. Logo and graphics As explained by the Insularian authorities, the logo features traditional Selucian items while also showing diversity. The flame in the middle of the logo symbolizes the flame inside every athlete when trying to reach their best in every sport. The five smoke threads coming from the flame represent the diversity of the Olympics, and the equality between all of them. Finally, the wreath is a traditional Selucian item that is given to the winners of the Selucian National Games as a symbol of power, and here it is embracing the smoke threads, asking all the participants to do their best to try to reach the glory, and the symbolic "wreath". The name of the host city, featured under the logo, means "Victory" in Selucian language. [2] Mascots Sponsors